


Predators in Love

by feriowind



Series: Siren Newt and Vampire Hermann [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Siren Newt, Vampire Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: Various drawings of Siren Newt and Vampire Hermann.





	Predators in Love

[](https://imgur.com/yWBsMXJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/BggvHph)   
[](https://imgur.com/5vVMRG4)

Newt gets temporarily turned into a human....  
[](https://imgur.com/grZzA7W)  
  
Newt doesn't like pants, but he really likes dresses, specifically the light airy kind. The way they flow and undulate in the water reminds him of jellyfish.  
[](https://imgur.com/y2kBk1x)


End file.
